This invention relates to RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) and mounted chips. Non-contact IC cards and non-contact IC modules are also a kind of the RFID.
Studies have been made in recent years for managing or tracing all goods by bonding RFID devices to them.
Various advantages may be given to the managing side if the goods become traceable but purchasers of the goods may feel reluctant to tracing once they purchase the goods with the RFID. Therefore, the functions of the RFID can be stopped in the RFID of the latest type. For example, the following reference discloses a “KILL” command capable of permanently stopping the functions of the RFID:
Auto-ID Center technical report 860 MHz-930 MHz Class I Radio Frequency Identification Tag, Radio Frequency & Logical Communication Interface Specification Candidate Recommendation, Version 1.0.1 Published Nov. 14, 2002. Distribution restricted to Sponsors until Nov. 14, 2002. MIT-AUTOID-TR-007 (P6)